Forum:Jesus, Foucault and the Homosexual Agenda
Article My name is Rob J. King. From 1990 - 2004, I was a staunch Democrat, favoring Workers' Rights over "Big Business," resolutely anti-racist, economically liberal, but also, surprisingly pro-life. Concerning other aspects of the Democratic Party, things like the homosexual political agenda (partly what caused my shift to the Republican Party in 2004 - 2007), I was somewhat non-committal. Yes, I did, as a Christian follow Paul's view in Romans, chapter 1 that homosexual acts (male and lesbian) are sinful signs of a distorted creature-worship, rather than true worship of God. In taking this position, I was also challenged by Romans 2:1 in which Paul himself exhorts the Church at Rome to "not judge" concerning the various sins that he had listed. Therefore, I was a non-judgmental Christian, who just happened to be a Democrat turned Republican. More recently, and sadly due to recurring incidents of sexual harassment being perpetrated by male homosexuals towards me, I am less sympathetic. Whereas as once I would chide fellow Christians for being "too judgmental," after having been touched inappropriately, after having had inappropriate sexual comments made, and after having had homosexual men repeatedly harass me in public, I truly think that from a liberal perspective, law must be imposed immediately on these sexual deviants. This may sound harsh, but whether the incident was the priest pedophilia scandal (older men with young boys, Greek-pagan style!) or even an incident with a lesbian pedophile Catholic nun at my former home parish, the law, civil, military and criminal, must begin to safeguard the innocent. As a man, I should be able to walk freely in a public park or shop freely in a shoe store without a homosexual male making sexually inviting comments or "looking me up and down" like a piece of raw meat. Here, the religious viewpoint must take the lead. Whereas philosophers such as Michel Foucault would quickly point out that homosexual practice was common among the pre-Christian Greeks (often involving "young boys"), and would argue that the homosexual "act" itself did not matter so long as one had "self-control" in doing the act (the Greek Virtue called "sophrosyne" according to Michel Foucault), given the problem of pedophilia, something must be done from the liberal side of the political spectrum to HALT the homosexual agenda in its tracks. Greek pagans really did molest little boys, and wherever homosexual practice is accepted, pedophilia is sure to follow. As the scandal of the Catholic Church's pedophilia cases demonstrates it was when homosexuality was increasingly accepted within the priesthood that little boys were molested. Similarly, although Jesus Himself did not specifically single out homosexual practice within His teaching ministry, an overall Ethic of Holiness (not horniness!) was what was expected. In fact, in the Sermon on the Mount (Matthew 5 - 7), Jesus RADICALIZES the Jewish Moral Code of His Time by making EVEN lustful LOOKS a sin. Therefore, in conclusion, from the liberal side of the political spectrum, the stopping of the homosexual agenda must occur. Yours in Jesus' Name, Rob J. King--RobJKing 16:26, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Discussion (cont.) Ok, great. Now that we're in agreement on all of those points, I'll ask my question again. What is the "homosexual agenda"? Chadlupkes 21:00, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :The homosexual agenda is the attempt made by homosexuals to rob our children of any semblance of a normal and wholesome upbringing. :The homosexual agenda includes the destruction of the family unit by pushing homosexual "marriage", regardless of how many millions of people that offends. It includes putting homosexual propaganda in the public schools. It includes "gay pride" parades where people act like freaks and then claim to be normal and just like everybody else. It includes using public restrooms for anonymous sex and then complaining about discrimination when the police question you. It includes making new words like "gay" and "homophobic" to try to trick people into accepting your (rather dubious) cause. It includes trying to associate your cause with the cause of the black civil rights struggle, when no link legitimately exists. It includes using any media possible, including Wikis, as propaganda. :Lou franklin 02:19, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::Hello, Lou! It's been a while. How have you been? ::So, who or what is the central planning organization for this agenda, and what are the ultimate goals? It sounds like the end goal is the destruction of civilization itself. Chadlupkes 03:11, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::Hey Chad. I hope things are going well for you - especially your health. :::The "destruction of civilization" is not the goal of the homosexual agenda, but it absolutely is the effect. :::Lou franklin 02:23, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Lou, Your apt description (listed above in your post dated 27 September) is precisely what I fear is happening. Granted, I live in St. Petersburg, FL where this summer (2007) an entire month was devoted to Gay Pride and yes, it truly is gross. I have had men violate my personhood in ways that would quickly be deemed sexual harassment in my current place of employment, St. Petersburg College. And, yes, given the time and effort that many homosexuals put into changing school educational materials, using public bathrooms as pick-up joints, etc. the problem is truly persistent. Blessings in Jesus, Rob --RobJKing 20:53, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Sigh. There we go, living our lives based on what we are afraid of instead of what we hope for. :What gay activists are focused on in our schools is trying to put forward the radical idea that it is not right to hurt or kill someone just because you are "grossed out" by what they do. How would you propose that we eliminate everything that you object to? By laws? By preaching from a podium? Focus on the negatives in society, and it will help it grow. Focus on the positive instead. Everything else is a waste of time. Chadlupkes 21:21, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::Chad, homosexual activists have gone far beyond advocating for non-violence in the public schools in my state. ::Rob, as Christians we love all people, even homosexuals. We love the person and hate the sin. But if a homosexual is hassling you, my advice is to warn him once and if the problem persists, clock him. God didn't put you on this earth to be abused by mentally ill people. ::Lou franklin 02:23, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Lou, I am a Christian Just War advocate, and as such only would use a Tae Kwon Do palm thrust to immobilize someone as a matter of absolute life and death and when police protection is not directly available. Having said that, a recent gay episode was this dude from Switzerland who flirted with me (he's bi-sexual), and so I just retaliated by flirting with his girlfriend! (he started to become more and more 'hetero' as the day progressed! ;-). And yes, I am a Christian and try to emulate Christ's love & compassion for all people, including this Swiss "bi-sexual" who I actually pray in Jesus' Name will return to his Christian upbringing . . . Blessings in Jesus, Rob --RobJKing 16:47, 1 October 2007 (UTC)